


Run

by Remember_Ember



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Markipler - Freeform, Oneshot, Run, Septiplier AU, Septiplier AWAY!, Zombie AU, Zombies, jacksepticeye - Freeform, septiplier oneshot, septiplier zombies, zomzoms, zomzomz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Mark. I just... I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to die alone..." he whispered the last part to himself, a few tears trailing down his face. His one hand tightened it's grip around his stomach, while the other grabbed hold of Marks hand firmly. He shook his head a bit as he cried; "I'm so sorry... Goodbye Mark,"He smiled sadly at Mark, and he leaned forwards to kiss his lips one last time."Run."





	

 

Jack had finally found him. After all these months, he'd found him.

When the apocalypse had struck Sean had been so worried. No one could access the internet, he couldn't contact anyone overseas. And no planes were allowed to take off.

He had been so horribly worried that he got on a _boat_. He found a willing Captain to take him over to America so he could find his friends. And it had taken him _so long_.

His weeks on sea in the little boat he was on, with no connections to what was happening... Jack wished he had known what had happened.

It took another month to make it from where he and his captain ended up to make it to L.A.

And by that time no one was left. Or... no one living.

He quickly realized that if he was going to survive long enough to find someone, anyone, he needed to move. So that's what Jack did. He hijacked a car, got some jugs of gas and off he went. He didn't stay anywhere for long.

And now, months after this all started, he had found him. He had found his Mark.

And these were the circumstances.

_Why? Why_ _couldn't_ _I have found him before? Earlier? Why?_

But still, Jack put on a smile and waved at Mark.

"MARK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He watched as the dark haired beauty that was his boyfriend turn towards him with a confused face.

Sean watched as the man he loved looked at him confused, before his face broke out in a grin.

"SEAN!" Mark cried out, running towards him. Jack smiled and ran, much slower than normal, to meet Mark halfway.

He felt Marks warm arms envelope him in a tight embrace. Jack sighed happily and snuggled into his boyfriends chest. He didn't care if he was covered in dirt and sweat, he was so glad he'd found him. He felt lips press against the top of his head, and a shaky hand run through his hair.

"Oh god Jack, I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never get to see you again." He heard Mark whisper to his hair. Sean smiled a bit and nodded his head.

"Same here Markimoo. I thought I'd never find ya," he said. He heard Mark chuckle slightly.

"We'll always find each other, won't we?" He had mumbled, and Jack nodded his head.

"Why are ye here, Mark? All alone in the middle 'a nowhere?" Sean asked Mark after a moments pause. He looked up at the dark haired man with a slight frown, watching as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I... I'm not sure. I was scared. I did what I've always done, scream and run. Well... run in the games but still." He chuckled dryly before continuing, "I figured there would be no reason for me to stay there. And the outbreak... it happened so fast Jack..."

Jack nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah... I'm so sorry I wasn't there with ya before-"

"It's fine, you were in Ireland. I'm just glad to be here with you now," Mark interrupted him. And then Sean felt warm, familiar, and slightly chapped lips on his own. He melted into the kiss and his hands ended up tangled in Marks hair as Marks hands rested on his hips.

When they pulled away for air, Marks forehead rested against Jacks and he chuckled, "I thought I'd never get to do that again..."

Jack swallowed and chuckled awkwardly, "Y-yeah... me too..." he flinched a little as Marks hands trailed over his stomach, and he prayed the other didn't notice. "We've been out here for a while... why... why don't we... I mean... would you mind sharing my car whit me?" He asked.

He almost slapped himself for asking it. It was stupid, he'd be putting Mark in danger. But he didn't want to be alone... Sean wrapped an arm around his midsection as he stepped back from Mark.

"Of course Jack!" Mark said, smiling wide. Jack grimaced slightly, and nodded his head. He forced a tight smile onto his face and nodded his head towards the car. As he was walking over to the vehicle, he misses Marks frown.

"Jack? Are you feeling okay?"

Jack nodded his head. He didn't like lying to Mark, but he didn't want to worry him yet. "'M fine Mark. Just a little stomach ache is all."

"Oh, okay. You _sure_ you're feeling okay? You want me to drive?" Mark asked, pulling Jack closer to him gently.

"I'm fine Mark, but if you want to - ah! Mark!" Jack shouted as Mark lifted him off his feet bridal style and began walking. Sean's legs flailed about a little as his hands wrapped around Marks neck. "M-mark it's just a stomach ache! Ya-ya don't need ta pick me up!"

"But I wanted too," Mark chuckled, deep and rumbling in his chest. Jack relaxed slightly into Marks hold, "Besides. How would I be a good boyfriend to you if I didn't carry my little green princess around like he deserves?" Mark asked. Jack nodded his head slightly.

"Hey, wait, what? I'm not a green princess!" He complained, though really he was flattered Mark would care enough about him to... Jack frowned to himself and stopped the play struggling he'd started up again.

_He trusts you Sean... and_ _you're_ _betraying him._

The voice in Jacks head repeated this over and over in Sean's otherwise silent mind.

"Hey, Jack, you okay?" He was pulled from his thoughts as Marks voice drifted towards him. He blinked his eyes owlishly and nodded his head.

"You've already asked t'hat three times Merk..." he mumbled as he curled up closer to Mark, or as close as he could as Mark carried him to the car. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been getting, and was content now to rest with Mark.

"Right... hey, um, is the car unlocked?" Jack nodded his head.

"Mmhm..." Jack felt Marks arms shift around him as he was rearranged in the others arms. He heard the door of his 'borrowed' car open, and then he was gently placed in the passenger seat. Jack whined a little and made grabby hands in Mark's direction as he was set down.

He heard a deep chuckle and felt a warm hand in his hair, "It's okay Jacky, I'm just going to the other side of the car. I'll be right back, it's okay..." Jack sighed happily and nuzzled into his lovers hand. He heard another chuckle and felt the hand move away. Sean sat up and pouted at Mark as he climbed in the other side of the car.

"Aw, don't pout Jackaboy, I'm still here. And I plan on staying," Mark smiled brightly at him. Jack smiled back, but not without a big chunk of guilt. _But I won't_... he thought sadly, arm subconsciously wrapping around his stomach again. "You can sleep, Jack. It looks like you need the rest. I'll drive, and I'll be right here when you wake up, alright?"

Jack nodded his head and curled in on himself, so he was comfortable andwarm. He smiled as his eyes fluttered closed, listening to Mark humming quietly in the drivers seat beside him.

...

_It was dark out, the full moon hung between the stars the only light in the bleak world. And Jack thought it would be more fitting if the world was as quiet as the skies. But, it was not._

_Screams and groans could be heard, though he couldn't pinpoint from which direction. He just hoped he could make it back to his car, his shelter, before he was caught. He would rather not get torn apart tonight._

_He slowly made his way out of the back storage room he'd found. He'd made a stupid mistake, falling and knocking himself out on some shelves for hours. Very precious hours. Waking up in the dark hadn't been to great. But, at least he was alone, for now._

_He froze as he heard a shuffling outside the store. Some groans could be heard nearby. "Shit," he mumbled to himself. He continued forwards quietly, stupidly, making sure to make as little noise as possible._

_When he finally made it to the door, he silently poked his head out and scanned the area. All clear, for now. He looked down the street at his car._ Damn, why'd I walk so far away from it?

_He walked out of the store, and shuffled himself down the walkway towards his car. He was almost there, another two stores and he'd be-_

CRACK

_He looked down. Glass, lots and lots of glass shards beneath his feet. He looked up slowly, and turned in a circle, he didn't see anything nearby... "Okay... All's clear... I just have to get around this-" He was cut off by a growl behind him. He didn't even bother checking it, he just ran. He couldn't waste time, and he was almost there. So close to safety._

_He felt rough, cold hands against his shoulders, and he screamed in shock and panic. He twisted himself, hitting and thrashing, trying to land something. He felt the thing on his back shift, and it was off. He picked himself up and continued forwards, two more steps and-yes!_

_He opened the door quickly and grabbed the gun on the seat. The one he'd stupidly left behind earlier. He turned around quickly, eyes scanning the area for his attacker. He stepped away from the car, looking in front of the hood._

_"Where'd you-?!" He cut himself off with a scream of pain, as something caught his side, scraping across his stomach. He shot wildly as he pulled himself away, rushing back towards the car. He felt hands scrambling for him as he ran, and the night was pierced with an agonized scream._

...

Jack opened his eyes, gasping for air. He couldn't breath, and his stomach hurt... He felt warm hands on his shoulders, contrasting the chills he had, and heard a slightly panicked voice calling his name. Telling him to _calm down_.

Jack took in gulps of air, his back arching with each inhale, but he calmed, and his eyes eventually unclenched themselves. He looked up at Mark, and smiled shakily.

"H-hey..." he mumbled. He watched Mark's concerned face waver into something more... despairing. He frowned, _why?_ , he looked down worriedly, but the hole in his side was still covered. He looked back up at Mark, flinching in pain as he did so. He smiled softly.

 _It has begun, hasn't it?_ He thought to himself.

Mark frowned at him, "Hey Jack, um... you don't happen to have any more gas for this thing, do you?" Mark asked him, looking worried. _So that's what he's worried about_.

"Um, no, I don't think so. I meant to fill up some but I haven't found anywhere to do so," Sean shook his head. Mark laughed dryly.

"Well, this thing is outta gas, and we may, possibly, be in the middle of nowhere... This thing can hold out for a night, right?" Mark asked him.

Jack sighed, and looked out the window. _Depends on the circumstances, Marki._  The sun was setting, almost completely gone. And they were on some abandoned highway in the states... He saw a sign a ways ahead of them, for an upcoming gas station. He looked to Mark, then back to the sign.

"There's a gas station, up ahead of us, if the signs are followed it won't be to hard to find. Or to long to get there," Jack shifted in his seat, wincing as his stomach and side area flared up in pain at the movement.

"There is? Where do you... oh, that, right there, right... I knew that," Mark smiled at him and Jack felt warm inside. Like he did the first time they met, the first time they touched, the first time Mark looked at him... their first kiss. All the firsts, and then every single one after that.

"So, Jackaroony, we going or what?" He heard Mark's voice through the haze of memories. _I'm glad I get to be here, with him... he was my first, and now he's going to be my last._

He looked up at Mark, and instead of answering asked, "How fast can you run?" Jack's breaths started becoming slightly shallower. He hoped Mark wouldn't notice just yet, and he squeezed Marks hand.

"I dunno. Pretty fast, I guess. You think we should make a break for it?"

"I... I don't know... I just. Ye know I love ye, right Mark? And... and that I am so happy that I found ye again... but I... I just..." he trailed off and took a breath, trying not to cry.

"Jack... Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Mark questioned, sounding worried as he tightened his grip on Jacks hand.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Mark. I just... I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to die alone... I've put you in danger and I'm so sorry... I just couldn't do it alone..." he whispered the last part to himself, a few tears trailing down his face. His one hand tightened it's grip around his stomach, while the other grabbed hold of Marks hand firmly. He shook his head a bit as he cried; "I'm so sorry... Goodbye Mark,"

He smiled sadly at Mark, and he leaned forwards to kiss his lips one last time.

"Run."


End file.
